


Drip

by Rag



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/M, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Sex Toys, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rag/pseuds/Rag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domme!Mikasa plays with boytoys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drip

**Author's Note:**

> kinkmeme fill!  
> http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/13546.html?thread=8436714#cmt8436714
> 
> They're all in their late 20s
> 
> i can't do summaries  
> or titles

-  
 _Text to: Mikasa Ackerman_  
 _Text from: ClientJones_  
Ms. Maria, I’m incredibly sorry, but I can’t make tomorrow’s appointment. My mother is in the hospital. I apologize for the late notice, I’ll send you a check for the session.

 _Text to: ClientJones_  
 _Text from: Mikasa Ackerman_  
No need to send the check. Don’t worry about this. Take care of your mother.

 _Text to: Jean Kirstein_  
 _Text from: Mikasa Ackerman_  
Scene tomorrow night y/n

 _Text to: Mikasa Ackerman_  
 _Text from: Jean Kirstein_  
Yo, probably. I’ll ask Marco, we don’t have any plans. Usually you give more notice(?)

 _Text to: Jean Kirstein_  
 _Text from: Mikasa Ackerman_  
Long story/boring story

 _Text to: Mikasa Ackerman_  
 _Text from: Jean Kirstein_  
If you say so

 _Text to: Marco Bott_  
 _Text from: Mikasa Ackerman_  
scene tomorrow be there 

_Text to: Mikasa Ackerman_  
 _Text from: Marco Bott_  
Jean told me, where’s “there?” 

_Text to: Mikasa Ackerman_  
 _Text from: Marco Bott_  
Also, I bet your story isn’t even that long- a client cancelled on you, right?

 _Text to: Marco Bott_  
 _Text from: Mikasa Ackerman_  
Your apartment. No comment.

 _Text to: Mikasa Ackerman_  
 _Text from: Marco Bott_  
Did you charge him?

 _Text to: Marco Bott_  
 _Text from: Mikasa Ackerman_  
No comment.

 _Text to: Mikasa Ackerman_  
 _Text from: Marco Bott_  
:| charge your clients for cancelling last-minute Mikasa

 _Text to: Marco Bott_  
 _Text from: Mikasa Ackerman_  
Don’t order me, boy

 _Text to: Mikasa Ackerman_  
 _Text from: Marco Bott_  
sthu Mikasa u don’t tell me what to do until tomorrow

 _Text to: Marco Bott_  
 _Text from: Mikasa Ackerman_  
Are you upset, or is this foreplay?

 _Text to: Mikasa Ackerman_  
 _Text from: Marco Bott_  
;)

 _Text to: Mikasa Ackerman_  
 _Text from: Marco Bott_  
Btw you free the rest of the night? We could rent 80s cop movies…

 _Text to: Marco Bott_  
 _Text from: Mikasa Ackerman_  
Cool, do it

 _Text to: Marco Bott_  
 _Text from: Mikasa Ackerman_  
I’ll come at 7. You and Marco should be prepped. Have plugs in. Clean and open yourselves thoroughly. No getting off in advance.

 _Text to: Mikasa Ackerman_  
 _Text from: Jean Kirstein_  
K

 _Text to: Mikasa Ackerman_  
 _Text from: Marco Bodt_  
See you! :)

 

The three met at one of Eren’s college parties. It was the first one that Mikasa had enough free time between work and classes to attend. As a result, she didn’t know a single person there besides her brother, who was busy being the host. She excused herself for a smoke on the porch and found Jean and Marco sharing a cigarette. They hit it off immediately, yammering about their mutual interests in programming and informatics. By the end of the night, they’d exchanged numbers and made plans for later. 

Mikasa didn’t tell Jean and Marco (she called them Jarco in her head) how she paid her bills right away. Not many people reacted well when her career description began with “I'm not a prostitute." She was used to keeping quiet- calling it a “boring desk job in the city.” Only clients and her closest, most open-minded friends (and Eren) got to know. She was a little less reserved about her sexuality, but when she told Marco and Jean that she was pan-aro, they didn’t bat an eye before accepting it. 

One night, several years into their friendship, Marco and Jean told Mikasa that they were romantically exclusive, but loved threesomes with other people. 

Mikasa liked to think of herself as an excellent judge of character. She was willing to bet that they hadn’t done that nearly as many times as they were implying. No- that wasn’t a confession, it was a solicitation. They wanted her to join. She deliberated for all of 10 seconds before veering the conversation to an agreement. 

Domme stuff came into their play a few months after they started sleeping together. After Mikasa told them about her job (they passed the open-minded test with flying colors), Jean politely asked if she’d mind doing some of that with them. As if she hadn’t been fantasizing about it for months. No, she wouldn’t mind. 

So, they developed a wonderful little system, one that Mikasa would have only dreamed was possible just a few years before. They’d hang out with and/or without sex, whenever they wanted. Neither Jean nor Marco expected her to fall in love or maintain exclusivity with them – a ground rule that most of her partners had cracked under. 

-

Jean was right that she usually gave more notice for a scene. It really was a long, boring story- Mikasa usually planned their scenes in advance so she could coordinate her schedule. Without a few days of “normalcy” a week, she’d notice a harshness during her sessions that she didn’t like. She’d seen it in her first few years working, when she’d tried to make extra money by taking weekend appointments, and would be horrified afterward at the disturbing direction her thoughts were heading.

But, Jones just happened to cancel on the night before her weekend, which just happened to be a Saturday. It was perfect time for a causal scene with the Jarco.

-

Mikasa knocks on their old, wooden apartment door at 6:58. When Marco lets her in, it’s clear she’d just interrupted them sucking face on the couch.

“I hope you weren’t jerking off.” She stares at Marco with a level gaze.

“No, Mistress.”

“Good.” Mikasa takes off her backpack and unpacks. “Bicycle,” she says, initiating a pause in the session, and gestures to the toys. “Anything you don’t want to use? Anything you do?”

The two of them walk up the kitchen table with adorably awkward steps as they accommodate their plugs. Mikasa didn’t bring many, but there’s enough plastic-wrapped toys on the table that it would be hard to use them all in one scene. Marco holds up a prostate massager. “This, definitely.”

“I’ll work it in. Jean?”

“Don’t spread me.” 

“Sure. That all?” They nod. “Bicycle. Marco, on the couch, hold your hands over your head. Jean, have your way with him.” She turns around and starts unwrapping what she plans to use, and making a vague summary in her head. She’d already planned most of it, but… well, it’d be nice to use those a little more… 

She puts some supplies in the bedroom for later, then pauses in the hallway. She hears Jean taking Marco’s pants off, followed by a soft moan. Judging from the sounds, she’d guess… Jean’s sitting on Marco, holding his hands above his head, and they’re making out. She turns around.

Almost- Jean’s also opening up Marco’s button-up. She hadn’t heard that, or that Jean is obviously fucking himself with the plug. 

“Jean, hands behind your back.” Jean complies and Mikasa snaps a pair of leather-lined cuffs on him. “Let’s see you fuck Marco like this.” 

She moves their cheap papasan chair to face the couch and sits.

Jean’s movements are delightfully stilted as he maneuvers to get Marco on his lap. Mikasa figured that would be the end result.

Marco starts to remove his plug, but Mikasa clears her throat. He stops, looks at her. “Can I take out the plug, Mistress?” 

Mikasa nods, and Marco starts to ease it out. He squirts some lube directly on Jean’s dick, making him shudder, then sinks down easily. They both groan when Marco rocks.

“Can- can I take out- my plug too?” Jean asks. Mikasa acts like she didn’t hear him. “Can I take- out the plug, Mistress?”

“No.” Mikasa feels a thrill shoot through her, but she keeps her poker face in check.

Jean’s eyes go wide. “What?”

“Honorifics, boy.”

“Mistress, I- I’ll come- ah, stop that!“ Jean’s voice is desperate when Marco starts sucking at his neck while he grinds on him.

“You won’t.” This isn’t up for discussion. 

“But-“

“Marco, speed up.”

Marco smirks. “Mmm, yes Mistress.” 

Marco grips the back of the couch and starts bouncing on Jean’s lap. Marco’s moaning and Mikasa sees him flexing his ass, probably tightening it, and running his nails down Jean’s side. He’s doing everything he can to drive Jean crazy, such a naughty boy. Jean’s arms are twitching; she can see him fighting against his helplessness. Mikasa rubs herself through her panties, but doesn’t allow her expression to betray her enjoyment yet. 

“Jean,” she calls. He looks up with unfocused eyes. “If I allow you to come now, will you make it up to me?”

“Yes, Mistress, please,” he says hoarsely.

“How?”

Jean struggles for words as Marco continues his pace. “I- eat you out, fuck you- anything, please, Mistress-“

“You can come. Let go.” Mikasa leans back and watches. Very hot, how Jean forces himself to relax. She sees the point where he stops holding back- his head rolls back against the couch, his eyes close, and he starts to let out some wonderfully pathetic noises. He cries when he comes, his muscles tensed, and Marco’s whispering something in his ear. Probably praising him.

Mikasa waits until Jean’s relaxed, then gets Marco’s attention and throws him a key. They fumble a little before getting the cuffs off, then Jean starts twitching. He’s in pain.

“You can take the plug out, Jean.” 

Jean sighs in relief. “Thank you, Mistress.”

“You two were so hot. Come here.” Mikasa stands and they come close to her. “Carry me to bed,” she says, and they move to do it. Grown men bend down, support her back and legs, and carry her down the hallway. Mikasa could make them do anything. It’s enthralling.

Jean and Marco ease Mikasa down on the bed, then wait for her next order. 

“Undress me.” 

Jean helps her with her shirt while Marco takes off her pants. She feels warmth on her stomach- Marco is kissing her? She didn’t ask for his mouth, he knows the rules. She slaps him on the shoulder and he stops immediately. 

Mikasa removes her own bra and underwear and waits. Marco and Jean look like dogs panting in front of a juicy steak, eating her up with their eyes. She lifts a foot and presses her toe against Marco’s mouth. “Open,” she tells him. Marco’s lips part and she presses her toe in, dragging it over his tongue. “Suck,” she orders. Marco complies like the good sub he is.

“Jean, find the massager on the bedside table.” Marco’s cheeks darken and she pokes him with her long toe to get his attention back on his job. “Use some lube and put it in Marco, then eat me out.” 

Mikasa loves programming her little robots so she can sit back and enjoy.

Marco moans when the massager touches him. He’s such a sucker for prostate stimulation- honestly, she bought the toy for him. 

Marco’s reactions are more intense than when he’d been wearing the plug. He can’t stand, and his knees give out onto the bed. Mikasa notices him gasping before she feels Jean’s hands parting her legs and… _mmmm._

“Marco,” she murmurs, “come kiss me.” 

It’s fun watching Marco try to move. He keeps stuttering out, jerking- and his face, _god_ , gorgeous, contorted with pleasure. He reaches out, but stops himself before he touches her. _Good boy._ Mikasa smiles gently at him and he lights up.

“Can I touch you, Mistress?” he asks with a strained voice. 

“Yes.” Mikasa’s proud that she keeps her voice level, even while Jean was flicking his tongue in just the right ways. She pulls Marco down and presses Jean’s head closer with her other hand. 

The two of them know how to pleasure her- she’s always made sure to communicate _exactly_ what she wanted. Marco’s fingers drift over her skin with feather-soft pressure before he rubs and teases her nipples, and Jean knows just when to dip inside of her and when to tickle her nub. It isn’t long at all until she feels herself approaching the point of no return. 

But Mikasa doesn’t want to give in _quite_ yet, so she pushes Jean away and tells him to get her red dildo from the dresser. 

Marco looks up at her, still massaging her with his hand. “Mistress, can I come?” 

He’d been holding back long enough. “Yes.” 

“Thank you,” he says. Mikasa kisses his forehead before guiding him back to her nipple. 

Jean’s hands gently part Mikasa’s legs. She doesn’t muffle her moan when the dildo enters her just as Marco starts to suck. 

She looks down at Jean. His expression is complicated, but Mikasa understands- _it could be him, couldn’t it? His cock fucking her, instead of this toy._ But it isn’t. That isn’t what his Mistress wanted. Mikasa pets his head. “Such a good boy, Jean. “ That puts him at ease, and seems to tip Marco over his edge. He makes the sweetest sound as he spills. 

Some of his come gets on her stomach. It’s disgusting, but Mikasa doesn’t reprimand him. She should have thought beforehand about how the rules would fit in with her commands- but she didn’t, and that was on her. 

She’s immensely pleased when Marco starts to lick it up off her skin as soon as he comes down. “Oh- I’m so sorry- Mistress, I didn’t-“ 

_Hello, arousal_. “You’re fine, Marco. ” She pulls him back up to her breasts when he’s finished. With a weird, couple-y synchronicity, the two of them start licking and sucking at her with a wonderfully similar rhythm. 

Mikasa closes her eyes and relaxes into the pleasure, thrilled with the knowledge that she _can_ let go here and _still_ be in complete control of the situation. She doesn’t hide her moans or the bucking of her hips as she peaks, and neither Jean nor Marco make a move she didn’t ask for. It’s absolutely wonderful. 

Mikasa rides out her high for a decadently long time. Only after the smallest of her aftershocks fade out does she open her eyes and shake Jean and Marco off. 

“Jean,” she says lazily, “time to make good on your promise.” She smiles at the way he gulps. “You’ll be our fucktoy now. Lay on your back.” Mikasa gets a condom off the dresser. When she turns around, she’s struck by how obvious his arousal is like this- standing straight and proud against his groin. “Goodness, look at you. Were you this desperate the whole time you were sucking my pussy?” Jean bites his lip and nods. “Were you jealous of the toy? Speak up.” 

_“Yes, Mistress.”_

“Jealous of a piece of silicone. You’re pathetic, Jean.” She sees his cock twitch and laughs. “You like it when a pretty lady calls you pathetic?” He nods. “Like it when your boyfriend fucks your face?” 

“Yes, Mistress." 

"Marco, go on.” Marco stops gawking at them on the side of the bed and straddles Jean. He’s still got the massager in, _what fantastic boys_. “Marco, you can take out your toy, if you’d like.” 

“No thanks, Mistress, this is fine.” He puts his thumb on Jean’s chin and opens his mouth. 

Mikasa sits on Jean’s legs while he’s distracted and applies the condom. On a vanilla night, she might tease him or suck him a little in the process, but tonight she makes as little contact as necessary. He’s not Jean now, he’s just a pretty cock to sit on while she watches Marco come apart. That massager was worth every penny. 

Jean keeps himself still, but Mikasa can tell he’s enjoying himself. She sees every twitch of his stomach muscles, and hears maybe half of his desperate moans over all the noise Marco’s making. 

Marco comes again, and this time he’s in the perfect position for Mikasa to appreciate the dramatic arc of his back. She can’t see his face, which is a pity. 

Marco sits up a little and takes out the toy, and she hears him murmuring some dirty talk to Jean. Something about his come. She’d never understand men’s fascination with their semen. 

Mikasa clears her throat to get Jean’s attention, then raises herself a few inches off the bed and places his hands on her hips. “Fuck me.” 

She might be imagining it, but for a second she swears she can _feel_ Jean’s cock throb before he starts pistoning up into her. 

Jean knows the rules, so he knows to pleasure her before succumbing to his own orgasm. He thumbs against her clit and really _grinds_ his cock deep into her every other stroke or so, and it’s just what she needs. She comes not long after, and Jean lasts only a few pumps after she seizes up. 

"Tigers,” she says, ending the scene, and Jean relaxes completely. 

Mikasa tries to get up, but her legs tremble. She steadies her hands on Jean’s stomach and tries again when she feels Marco’s firm hands supporting her, then a kiss on the back of her neck. 

It’s a little embarrassing to need to be supported, but Marco doesn’t comment on it. “Amazing, Mikasa,” he whispers as he helps her lay down. 

“Mmmm,” is all she can think to respond with. “Are you two okay?” Marco nods but Jean doesn’t respond. So, the answer is no. She turns to Jean, and his eyes are unfocused. She puts her hand on his chin. “Jean?” 

“Hmm?” 

She leans forward and kisses him languorously. He tastes like Marco’s come, but Mikasa sucks it up. She’ll brush her teeth later. 

"You were wonderful, Jean. So hot how you opened yourself up, let us use your body like that,” Mikasa tells him gently. 

Marco clears his throat, getting her attention, and hands her a sports drink. They both help him sit up and Mikasa makes him take the drink. After opening it and taking a few sips, he seems to come back to himself a little. “How do you feel?” she asks. 

“Awesome,” he says with a smirk. 

“Drink some more, baby, don’t want you sick,” Marco tells him. Jean takes a couple of gulps. 

“Gotta do that again.” 

“Sure,” Mikasa promises, and kisses his forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> concritpls
> 
> i post shorter stuff on my [fic tumblr](http://ragnwn.tumblr.com) if anyone's interested


End file.
